disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Louie/Gallery
Images of King Louie from The Jungle Book. Promotional KingLouie.png Kinglouie.png Louiepic.png|King Louie's official Diamond Edition promo Baloo and Louie.png Baloo behind a tree with Louie.png ''The Jungle Book'' (2016) King Louie Vine Poster.jpeg King Louie Vine Poster 02.jpeg The-Jungle-Book-Special-Shoot_KING-LOUIE.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Character Poster 03.jpg JB_Triptych_1-Sht_Left_Online_v4_lg.jpg king-louie 1.jpg Concept art King Louie conceptart01.jpg King Louie conceptart02.jpg King Louie conceptart03.jpeg King Louie conceptart04.jpeg King Louie conceptart05.jpeg King Louie conceptart06.jpeg King Louie conceptart07.jpg King Louie conceptart08.jpg King Louie conceptart09.jpg King Louie conceptart10.jpg JungleBookSizesKA.jpg Junglekinglouie.jpg Louie.gif Louie01.jpg Kinglouie throne.png Louie4.png Louie5.gif Page1 6.png Page1 8.png Louie6.png Louie7.png Louie8.gif Louie10.gif Louie2.gif LouieJungleBookCel.jpg King Louie conceptart11.jpg TaleSpin Concept 13.jpg Multiples Personnages Concept 5.jpg Multiples Personnages Concept 3.png Jungle Cubs concept 10.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 7.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 6.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 5.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 3.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 1.jpg Screenshots ''The Jungle Book jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|"''Oh, lode diddly-ohh-zing-boing" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.jpg|"Sca-bee-doo, hoo-bi-dee, zee-boh-doh-zub" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3603.jpg|"Diddly-ub-doo-dee-moy" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3611.jpg|"I wanna be a man-man, mon-mon, lorang" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.jpg|"Orangutango-jango" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3616.jpg|'Bandar-log:' "We got him, King Louie." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3628.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.jpg|"Ha-ha-ha." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3635.jpg|"So. you're the man cub." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg|"Crazy!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3649.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3654.jpg|'Mowgli:' "You cut that out!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg|"Cool it, boy." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg|"Unwind yourself." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|"Doo-doo doo-doo-doo, dee" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|"Doo-doo dee-doo-doo-doo-dee" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|"Now, come on." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.jpg|"Let's shake, cousin." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg|'Mowgli:' "What do you want me for?" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3681.jpg|"Word has grabbed my royal ear..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|"Have a banana." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg|King Louie puts banana in Mowgli's mouth. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg|"...that you wanna stay in the jungle." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3703.jpg|"Good." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3706.jpg|"And ol' King Louie..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg|"Bah-be-do-bay, bu-bu-doo" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3713.jpg|"That's me." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3716.jpg|"...can fix it for you." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3723.jpg|"Have two bananas." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3726.jpg|"Have we got a deal?" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3742.jpg|"Well, then," jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3749.jpg|"I'll lay it on the line for you." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3754.jpg|"A-baba-beep-boop, boop-ee-doop" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg|"Now, I'm the king of the swingers, whoa" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3763.jpg|"The jungle VIP" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3765.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3769.jpg|"I've reached the top and had to stop" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg|"And that's what's been botherin' me" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3779.jpg|"I wanna be a man, Man Cub" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3784.jpg|"And stroll right into town" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3787.jpg|"And be just like the other men" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.jpg|"I'm tired of monkeyin' around" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg|"Ohhh" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg|"Ooh-be-doo" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3802.jpg|"I wanna be like you" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg|"I wanna walk like you Talk like you" Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|"You see it's true An ape like me" Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3824.jpg|"Can learn to be" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3832.jpg|"Human, too" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3839.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg|"Wha..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3860.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3872.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3879.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3893.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg|"Now here's your part of the deal, cuz." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg|"Lay the secret on me of man's red fire." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3951.jpg|'Mowgli:' "But I don't know how to make a fire." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg|"Now, don't try to kid me, Man Cub" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3961.jpg|"I made a deal with you" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3966.jpg|"What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg|"Now, give me the secret, Man Cub Come on, clue me what to do" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|"Give me the power of man's red fire So I can be like you" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4073.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4090.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4108.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4118.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4122.jpg|'King Louie:' "Za-bah-doo-dee" Baloo: "Well, a-ree-bah-naza" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg|'King Louie:' "He-beh-do-beh-doy" Baloo: "Well, a-lah-bah-zini" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg|'King Louie:' "Wadahlabat-boodalabat" Baloo: "Seebahlalat-dodie" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4172.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4213.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4255.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4290.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|King Louie's Defeat The Jungle Book (2016 film) Jungle Book 2016 78.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 11.png The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png Jungle Book 2016 54.png Jungle Book _Louie_commands.png Jungle Book 2016 72.png jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8644.jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8676.jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg|Louie tells Mowgli Shere Khan killed Akela jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8985.jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Louie's apparent death ''TaleSpin louie.png louie02.jpg louie03.jpg louie04.jpg|"I say K-N-O-W, no!" louie05.jpg|Louie with Baloo louie06.jpg Baloo03.jpg Louie_talking_on_the_phone.jpg|Louie talking on the telephone Louie_as_Santa.jpg|Louie dressed as Santa Claus TaleSpin Christmas group.jpg louiecrystalball.jpg Pizzapieinthesky.jpg Louieslaststand.jpg Muffy128.jpg Katie-Dodd154.jpg|Baloo and Louie with Katie Dodd 495726-vlcsnap_02036.jpg 495727-vlcsnap_02038.jpg 495753-vlcsnap_02152.jpg Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-11.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-34.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-39.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-44.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-45.png Pizza-Pie-in-the-Sky-47.png Lotta308.jpg Louie's Last Stand09.jpg Louie's Last Stand07.jpg Louie's Last Stand19.jpg Map-Girl52.jpg TaleSpin-Promo-26.png Jungle Cubs Hskskcjvudj.png Jungle_CubsLouie.jpg Jungle Cubs Louie and Kaa.jpg Season2junglecubs.jpg Louieape.jpg HathiBaggLouie.png Junglecubs screen01.jpg Baloo&Kaa.JPG Baloo&Louie-.jpg BalooLouie& Mccoy-Hulla Baloo.jpg LouieCub01.png LouieCub02.png LouieCub03.png Louiekhan.jpg Cubskhan louie.png HathiBaggiLouie-Jungle Cubs.jpg Arthur and Cecil25.png Arthur and Cecil24.png WinifredBaggy&Louie-Hathi Meets His Match.jpg Hathi&Louie.jpg jungle_cubs-show.jpg Nice Tiger.jpg THEAPETHATWOULDBEKING.png|Louie with Bagheera & Baloo Miscellaneous Junglebook2 007.jpg|King Louie's shadow puppet cameo in ''The Jungle Book 2 Kinglouiehouseofmouse.jpeg|King Louie in House of Mouse Mickey_mouse_king_louie.png Video games KingLouis.jpg Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove PS1.jpg King Louie-Junglegroove.jpg|King Louie in The Jungle Book Groove Party GENESIS--Disneys Jungle Book.png MowgliLouieBaggy-The_Jungle_Book_Rhythm.jpeg King Louie Disney crossy road.jpg|King Louie (2016 version) in Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzLouie.png|King Louie's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. King_Louie Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|King Louie in Disney Magic Kingdoms King Louie MK.png Disney parks and other live appearances Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg LouieandGoofy.jpg|Louie and Goofy BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg Baloo King Louie.jpg KingLouieinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg louielive.02.jpg|King Louie at Mickey and the Magical Map Mickey and the Wondrous Book 02.jpg|Concept Art of King Louie at Mickey and the Wondrous Book Baloo Louie (Talespin3).jpg Baloo Louie (Talespin2).jpg Baloo Louie (Talespin).jpg Merchandise WDCC King Louie 001.jpg|King Louie from the WDCC KingLouie WDCC.jpg King Louie-POP.jpg Louievinylmation.jpg More Jungle Book Little Golden Book.jpg More Jungle Book Record Cover.jpg More Jungle Book Book Cover.jpg Louie VM Pin.jpg King Louie Jim Shore.jpg TJK_2016_Plush_04.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg King Louie Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg Disney Afternoon Funko's Mystery Minis.png Louie TaleSpin POP.jpg Louie TaleSpin Chase POP.jpg Funko Louie action figure.jpg Miscellaneous Mogwli_King_Louie.gif MowgliLouie.gif BalooKingLouie.gif clipbabylouie.gif clipjcubs.gif junglekinglouie.jpg louie11.gif Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries Category:TaleSpin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries